Las diez fases
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: Quiso creer que lo tenía todo bajo control, pero debería haber sabido que con Draco Malfoy absolutamente nada sale como uno quiere. /Drarry/ Regalo para MalaFe para el Amigo Invisible del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Las diez primeras

Querida MalaFe:

Espero que este segundo regalo te guste. Es un Two Shot, porque me dí cuenta pasado un tiempo que un OS de casi 12.000 palabras iba a ser demasiado tedioso de leer de una sola vez (lol), así que lo dividí. Nunca antes he leído o escrito un Drarry, y nunca me llamó demasiado la atención., pero cuando leí tu opción difícil quise cumplir tu deseo, porque me gustan los retos y este ha sido uno bastante grande para mí, pero lo he disfrutado a full.

He de decir que me he inspirado mucho de todos los post Drarry de Tumblr (**GRACIAS, TUMBLR, Y GENTE DE TUMBLR, SRSLY**) porque soy una torpe y ha habido momentos que no he sabido muy bien cómo continuar. Sólo espero cumplir tus expectativas, y que lo disfrutes al menos la mitad de lo que yo he disfrutado escribiendolo.

Con todo mi amor y mi cariño, Miss Mantequilla.

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo aquí mencionado ha salido de la imaginación de Jotaká, en cambio la historia me pertenece.

**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

He aquí la petición sobre la que he decidido escribir para mi AI**: Difícil: Post-guerra, sin respertar el epilogo claro. Desde el punto de vista de Harry, en el que vea a los Malfoy y comience a sentirse un poco comprensible por sus acciones. No es necesario un lemmon, pero si un beso, y más que nada que existan los sentimientos entre ellos. Un Harry observando a Malfoy en un plan casi sicopata como en sexto curso, pero que en vez de acusación haya curiosidad. Y que en algún punto del fic Draco diga la frase "no me pierdas de vista".**

_Las diez fases._

(1. Las cinco primeras.)

**Despertar.**

Harry se removió incómodo en su asiento - de no muy cómoda madera - y se mordió los labios mientras fruncía el ceño. A su lado Hermione y Ron estaban discutiendo, nuevamente, sobre algo que el pelirojo había dicho y que había molestado a la chica.

-Ronald, no puedes ir por ahí hablando de esa forma, ya quedamos en que haríamos esto, y no quiero volver a hablar sobre el tema.

-Pero Hermione, no entiendo por qué yo también tengo que...

-Silencio, Ronald, si no quieres que me juzguen a mí por asesinarte en pleno Wizengamot.

Ronald se enfurruñó y sus orejas se pusieron de color rojo mientras farfullaba a media voz. Hermione se giró hacia Harry y le sonrió levemente.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Has dormido bien esta noche? Ayer parecías nervioso.

-Bueno, sí - dijo Harry no muy seguro de lo que debía contestar - Supongo que es normal estar así de nervioso por algo así. Es un juicio después de todo y bueno...

-Nada, no pienses en ello. Vamos a contar la verdad. Después de todo se lo debemos tanto a él como a su madre.

-¿Y su padre qué? También le debemos algo?

-Cállate, Ron - espetó la castaña secamente señalándolo con el dedo índice amenazadoramente.

Harry volvió a ignorarlos y se concentró en las tres sillas de maderas en el centro de la sala circular en la que se encontraban. El Trío Dorado había acudido a uno de los juicios más mediáticos del momento: el de la familia Malfoy. Hermione había insistido mucho en que debían acudir para testificar _a favor _de Draco Malfoy y su madre, la señora Narcissa. Al principio Harry había estado reticente, pero con el tiempo tuvo que admitir que era lo mejor. Draco no los delató en la Mansión y Narcissa confirmó su muerte, hecho decisivo en la victoria. Así que al final Hermione y Harry había arrastrado a Ron al Wizengamot, dispuestos a hacer lo que Hermione había llamado "Un acto de justicia y clemencia".

Harry no estaba muy seguro de que un acto _clemente_ fuese lo mejor dado lo orgullosos que eran los Malfoy, pero prefirió no comentarle nada a su mejor amiga, ella ya tenía bastante regañando a su novio constantemente.

Novios. Eso eran ahora sus dos mejores amigos. Con el tiempo había pensado que después de acabar con Voldemort volvería retomar su relación con Ginny, pero por alguna extraña razón ella había dicho que quizás necesitaban un tiempo. Un tiempo. ¿Más tiempo del que habían tenido antes de la batalla? Hermione, en su sabiduría femenina, le había aconsejado que no presionara a la Weasley. Ron, lleno de estupidez bañada en testoterona, había dicho "Lígate a otra".

-¡En pie!

El recién nombrado Ministro de Magia, Kinglsey Shacklebolt subió al estrado, acompañado de un señor con túnica negra y aspecto muy serio.

-Ese es el Juez Supremo del Wizengamot. Dicen que es implacable con todo este asunto de los crímenes de guerra - susurró Hermione en su oído mientras se ponían de pie.

Harry fijó su vista hacia el ministro cuyo semblante estaba muy serio. Asintió a un par de aurores que custodiaban una puerta que abrieron de forma muy solemne. Un grupo de aurores con túnicas muy negras y muy elegantes entraron, acompañados de los Malfoy. Desde hacía tiempo todo se había vuelto muy negro y muy solemne.

Draco Malfoy caminaba con la mirada baja, aunque muy erguido. Narcissa estaba más delgada, pero seguía igual de elegante. Su constante expresión de estar oliendo algo desagradable había desaparecido tiempo atrás. Ahora sus labios estaban rígidos, nerviosos. Lucius Malfoy fue el último en entrar en la sala, estaba muy derecho y miraba al frente como si nada de aquello tuviese relación con él. Cada miembro de la familia se situó delante de una silla, y cuando los miembros del jurado se sentaron ellos los imitaron.

Así pues comenzó el juicio. Quince larguísimos y tediosos minutos en los que se enumeraron cada uno de los crímenes de guerra de cada uno de los acusados. Harry se sintió incómodo cuando se enumeraron los que Draco había cometido.

-Pertenecer a un grupo revolucionario ilegal. Atentar contra la seguridad de magos, brujas y muggles. Permitir el acceso de miembros altamente peligrosos del grupo anteriormente mencionado al interior de la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería a través de un armario evanescente. Intento de asesinato hacia Albus Dumbledor con sus consecuencias: la señorita Katie Bell fue víctima de una maldición y el señor Ronald Weasley fue otra víctima a causa de una botella de hidromiel que el acusado pretendía hacer llegar a Dumbledor, sin éxito. Torturas al alumnado de origen mestizo, muggle o cualquier persona que se opusiera a sus ideales. ¿Cómo se declara el acusado de todos los cargos?

-Mi cliente se declara culpable de tan sólo algunos de esos cargos.

Todo el mundo miró fijamente al abogado de la familia, cuya túnica negra se balanceó suavemente al ritmo de sus pasos.

-¿Tan sólo algunos? El propio señor Malfoy declaró que hizo todas esas cosas.

-Sí, pero fue obligado.

-Obligado - repitió con el ceño fruncido el juez - ¿Y puede demostrarlo?

-Puedo. Tengo entendido que los tres héroes de guerra se encuentran en ésta sala y se me ha comunicado su intención de declarar en favor de los acusados.

Un montón de murmullos fueron elevandose por las paredes hasta la bóveda, resonando así cientos de voces dentro de los oídos de Harry. Él no entendía nada de lo que decían esas personas, y tampoco escuchó la alta voz de Kingsley pidiendo orden y silencio. Él sólo podía ver los ojos grises de Draco, que lo miraban fijamente. Desde su lugar en la zona reservada a los testigos que esperaban para declarar, Harry tenía una vista perfecta de los acusados, pero sus ojos se habían enganchado a la presencia del más joven de ellos desde el primer instante. Había escuchado algunos comentarios de Hermione sobre su estado físico, pero no había hecho demasiado caso.

Cuando el silencio volvió a la sala Hermione fue llamada a declarar. Juró con la mano derecha levantada que diría la verdad y nada más que la verdad - al más puro estilo americano - y se sentó muy erguida en la tribuna de testigos para declarar.

-Señorita Granger, usted conoce a cada uno de los acusados aquí presentes, ¿verdad?

-Sí - contestó ella muy serena - He cursado con el hijo del matrimonio Malfoy, Draco, aquí presente y me he encontrado en contadas ocasiones con sus padres.

-Y dígame, ¿su relación con el joven Malfoy ha sido cordial?

-No - dijo ella alzando una ceja - Mi estatus de sangre me convirtió en un ser inferior a ojos del señor Malfoy.

-¿Estatus de sangre?

-Soy una nacida de muggles. Una sangresucia.

-¿Eso supuso un problema para su relación?

-Sí. Pero no he venido aquí para hablar de tontas peleas entre críos, he venido aquí a testificar a favor de ese joven.

El abogado de Mafloy sonrió de lado y Harry escuchó como algunos ancianos llamaban a Hermione "joven impertinente", pero nadie se atrevió a corregir a la heroína de guerra.

-Bien, señorita Granger, cuentele a éste tribunal lo que tiene que decir, por favor.

Fue así como Hermione habló de que Draco no los delató cuando los carroñeros los capturaron a pesar de que sólo Harry tenía la cara desfigurada. Dijo que Draco estaba claramente incómodo con la situación, poco participativo con el asunto de llamar a su señor y que además no había hecho más que desviar los hechizos cuando se vieron obligados a luchar en la Sala de los Menesteres, en Hogwarts.

Cuando Ron terminó de declarar, justo después de Hermione, un poco a regañadientes y sin mucho que aportar, fue el turno de Harry. Cuando lo llamaron para testificar hubo un gran y pesado silencio. No quería mirar, pero lo hizo. Draco lo seguía con los ojos grises clavados en su persona. Estaba sentado en su asiento, encadenado a los posabrazos, muy erguido, muy quieto y muy serio. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron Draco alzó una ceja inquisitiva y Harry se puso a sudar.

Contó todo lo que Hermione y Ron ya habían dicho y además habló de lo que Narcissa Malfoy había hecho por él, poniendo en riesgo su propia vida para darle la oportunidad de ganar la batalla final y librar al mundo del mago más peligroso que habían tenido la desgracia de conocer. Cuando terminó nadie dijo nada, y muchas personas se removieron incómodas. Narcissa Malfoy tenía los ojos muy aguados y a Harry le pareció que estaban pintados con acuarela azul. Draco apretaba la mano de su madre con fuerza. Lucius parecía del todo indiferente a la situación.

El jurado agradeció los testimonios de Harry, Hermione y Ron y dieron el juicio por finalizado. Al día siguiente se desvelaría la sentencia y el futuro de los Malfoy.

Aquella noche Harry volvió a no dormir. Dio vueltas y vueltas en su cama pensando una y otra vez en Draco Malfoy. Éste había perdido peso, pero ni un ápice de orgullo y elegancia a pesar de su situación. El cabello rubio estaba algo más largo y por primera vez lo había visto con un atuendo no tan perfecto como cuando gozaba de un estatus de niño modelo. Todos esos pensamientos lo desvelaron pero aún así se obligó a permanecer en la cama. Contó snitchs, ovejas, calabazas e incluso trató de hacer memoria para recordar algún temario de Historia de la Magia particularmente aburrido para que le entrase sueño.

Cuando la lechuza que le traía el periódico cada día dio un par de golpecitos en la ventana Harry tenía unas profundas y azules ojeras bajo los ojos. Abrió la ventana, le dió una golosina y dos knuts a la lechuza, y cogió el periódico enrollado que ésta le ofreció. Antes de desenrrollarlo cogió mucho aire y lo soltó suavemente.

**Draco Malfoy y Narcissa Malfoy liberados de todos los cargos.**

_Después de un juicio lleno de controversias Draco Malfoy y su madre, Narcissa Black, han sido declarados _inocentes _y se han librado de todos los cargos. Gracias a las declaraciones del Trío de Oro se pudieron esclarecer muchos aspectos desconocidos de las acciones de ambos acusados. Se ha decidido que Draco Malfoy vuelva al colegio el curso que viene y supere sus T.I.M.O. _

_"Narcissa Malfoy y su hijo son dos víctimas más de la guerra. Sus decisiones no fueron más que producto de las constantes amenazas de muerte que pesaban sobre ellos. Hay que destacar que Draco no es más que un niño de diecisiete años que ha lidiado con la situación todo lo bien que ha podido, sin tener elección. Su madre lo ha hecho todo con el fin de protegerlo, además de que tomó la decisión más peligrosa de todas: mentir a El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado a fin de que Harry Potter pudiese vencer" ha declarado Carl Meltz, joven abogado de ambos Malfoy._

_Lucius Malfoy, en cambio, no ha sufrido la misma suerte: nadie declaró en su favor a pesar de que también sobre él pesaban duras amenazas y él no fue más que un peón desechable en los planes de Ustedes-Saben-Quien, aún así se le ha condenado a tres años en la cárcel de Azkaban y se ha requisado la mitad de su fortuna, así como diversas propiedades en todo el país, una valiosa colección de arte y se ha ordenado que su mansión sea revisada por fuerzas del orden a fin de eliminar cualquier cosa relacionada con magia oscura._

_Pero, ¿qué opinará la sociedad mágica de todo esto? Es evidente que Draco es joven y merece una segunda oportunidad para finalizar su educación mágica y ser un hombre de provecho que pueda ayudar en el renacimiento de su mundo después de tan trágico momento histórico como el que hemos vivido. Sin duda muchos de sus compañeros de clase estarán en contra de ello._

_"No me importa lo que Wizengamot crea, podría haber aceptado la ayuda de Dumbledor cuando éste se la ofreció, tal y como declaró Harry Potter en el juicio, pero no lo hizo y prefirió seguir sus sucios ideales. Para mí es tan culpable como cualquiera de los otros mortífagos condenados y ejecutados" declaró Julia Minsky, fiscal en éste y muchos otros casos de mortífagos, al salir del tribunal muy enfadada._

_Personalmente, ésta humilde periodista, quien estuvo presente en el juicio, cree que quizás el joven Draco si debería haber sufrido algún tipo de castigo. No podemos perdonar acciones tan graves simplemente porque "sea un niño" o "no supiese lo que hacía" como han declarado algunos de los miembros de Wizengamot, más clementes y suaves con él por el hecho de a penas haber cumplido la mayoría de edad mágica. ¿Será capaz el joven Draco de seguir adelante con su vida? Su aspecto triste, taciturno y herido durante el juicio me dio la impresión de que ha madurado demasiado deprisa, pero que sobre todo no está preparado para enfrentarse a la opinión pública y mucho menos tener que hacerse cargo de la situación ahora que se ha decidido que su padre se quedará en la cárcel por un tiempo. Sin duda a Draco le quedan tiempos difíciles por vivir, sin amigos que lo apoyen._

_Rita Skeeter en primicia para _El Profeta_._

Harry convirtió el periódico en una bola, lleno de una exraña furia después de leer la última parte del artículo.

Al menos es libre, dijo una extraña voz dentro de sí mismo. Cerró los ojos y relajó los hombros. Deshizo el estropicio y alisó el papel sobre la mesa del comedor. En la foto que acompañaba el artículo se podía apreciar a una feliz Narcissa abrazar a su hijo con fuerza. A Harry le pareció un abrazo de alivio y felicidad, lleno de pena pero con la clara intención de consolar a su hijo, quien, a pesar de ser mucho más alto que su madre, le recordó a un niño perdido que acaba de volver a casa sano y salvo.

Fue así, mirando el abrazo que se repetía una y otra vez sobre el papel, que Harry decidió que él también quería regresar al colegio el curso siguiente a pesar de que le habían ofrecido un puesto en el departamento de Aurores. Hermione estaría exultante por ello. ¿Cómo se sentiría el propio Draco?

**Gris.**

El castillo había sido restaurado y estaba en perfectas condiciones cuando Harry pisó el vestíbulo, dirigiéndose hacia el Gran Comedor. Se dio cuenta, con un extraño sentimiento, de que cosas muy pequeñas habían cambiado a pesar de todo. El suelo de mármol había sido remplazado, había algunas zonas todavía deterioradas y una gran cantidad de armaduras ya no vigilaban los pasillos, quietas y disciplinadas, como antes. Se preguntó si llegaría a acostumbrarse a las caras nuevas, pero supo que nunca se haría a la idea de que a algunas personas no las volvería a ver nunca más.

Cuando entró en el comedor con Hermione y se sentó en la mesa de Griffindor muchas personas comenzaron a aplaudir y otros tantos lo llamaron "héroe" y le dieron las gracias efusivamente. Vio a una chica de Ravenclaw secarse un par de lágrimas. Más tarde se enteraría de que era nacida de muggles y que sus padres habían sido asesinados durante la guerra cuando la estaban buscando. Harry no se sentía en absoluto como un héroe, porque un héroe de verdad salva a todo el mundo, cueste lo que cueste. Antes de derrotar a Voldemort muchas muertes habían precedido a la victoria, aún así esa joven Ravenclaw le estaba agradecida por haber parado al mago oscuro.

No entendía nada.

Lo vítores pasaron, él dio las gracias torpemente y se puso de pie por la insistencia de Hermione, que le decía airadamente aunque no muy alto que debía decir algunas palabras.

-Yo, am, he venido aquí un año más porque creo que es importante no olvidar lo que ha sucedido aquí. Quiero que... Intentéis disfrutar de éste año tanto si es el primero como el último o el cuarto o el que sea. Haced amigos y, um...

Sus ojos se encontraron de repente con la cara seria de Malfoy. Lo miraba fijamente desde la puerta del comedor, como si fuese la primera vez que se viesen. Harry se sintió cohibido y se puso nervioso. Dio las gracias torpemente y se volvió a dejar caer en su asiento sin atreverse a mirar al frente.

_¿Qué mierda me pasa?_

Hermione habló poco durante aquella noche, como se había hecho habitual en ella. Más callada y pequeña de lo que había sido antes, su compañía se convirtió en un verdadero bálsamo para Harry. Ya no necesitaban hablar para entenderse. Estar juntos, _vivos_, era más que suficiente. Se preguntó si Malfoy tenía a alguien así para él.

Pensandolo bien Harry sentía que en el fondo él habría hecho lo mismo si hubiese estado en la misma situación que Malfoy. Él había perdido a sus padres cuando era muy pequeño, algo que le había causado un dolor inmenso, así que no quería imaginarse lo horrible que tuvo que ser para Draco el pensar que podía perderlos habiendo estado toda su vida con ellos, conociendolos. Teniendo una familia.

_Yo también habría hecho cualquier cosa con tal de protegerlos si hubiese podido._

En todo caso fue ahí cuando comenzó a darse cuenta, de forma progresiva, que el mundo a su al rededor había tomado una tonalidad grisácea y triste. Las piedras del castillo se habían oscurecido, las rostros de sus conocidos estaban triste y serios la mayoría del tiempo. El ambiente en los jardines de Hogwarts parecía estar siempre cubierto de una espesa neblina gris que le daba un aire más dramático al mundo. Harry se preguntaba a veces si a él también le rodeaba esa extraña neblina, si también él tenía un aspecto gris, triste y apagado. Incluso Hermione, en su seguridad y valentía parecía más triste, aunque sin duda lo llevaba con mucha dignidad y no dejaba que sus sentimientos la controlaran. Hermione era una luchadora. Aún así se lo preguntó.

-¿Gris? Yo no te veo gris, Harry. Más bien estás... Aliviado. Sí. Aliviado es la palabra.

A Harry no le parecía que él estuviera aliviado porque algo dentro de él se retorcía cada vez que veía la cosa más gris de todo el catillo: Draco Malfoy. Siempre sentado al final del aula. Siempre solo. Siempre a oscuras, de repente se convirtió en su foco de atención. A veces se cruzaban por el pasillo y el Slytherin simplemente le saludaba con la cabeza. Pero sus ojos siempre le miraban, a todas horas, Harry podía jurar que esas pupilas intentaban decirle algo.

-Quizás sólo trate de agradecertelo. A mí también me ha mirado un par de veces así. No está acostumbrado a deberle la vida a gente a la que ha tratado fatal durante años. Entiendelo. Simplemente ignóralo - había dicho Hermione.

Pero Harry no podía pasar de ese asunto. Sabía que Draco le daba las gracias a su manera pero no podía evitar pensar que había algo más, mucho más, dentro de aquella mirada acerada. Y necesitaba saber de qué se trataba, por su salud mental.

**Insufrible.**

-Deberías estar encerrado con tu padre, asqueroso mortífago.

Harry levantó la mirada y la fijó en lo que ocurría en medio del pasillo. Un chico de segundo año insultaba a Malfoy sin que éste hiciese nada para defenderse. Un grupo de alumnos había hecho un corrillo al rededor de ellos y coreaban y apoyaban al más joven de ellos. En su túnica destacaba el amarillo de la insignia de los tejones. Harry se acercó sin ser visto.

-Por tu culpa muchas cosas sucedieron y las podrías haber evitado. ¿No te avergüenza estar aquí? Entre las paredes que te vieron torturar a tantos. El Wizengamot piensa que fuiste obligado, pero yo no te creo. Eres un cobarde y un asesino.

Malfoy torció la boca ligeramente y algo relampagueó en sus ojos. Harry quiso decir algo, pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía la suficiente relación con Malfoy como para saber si iba a tomarselo bien. Cuando aún cavilaba sobre lo que era correcto el propio Malfoy le interpeló.

-¿Y tú, Potter, qué opinas?

Todos se dieron la vuelta para mirarlo. Harry tragó saliva y miró a Draco. Éste lo miraba sin ninguna expresión en la cara, pero sus ojos eran ardientes y punzantes. Le obligaban a contestar, a hablar, y él sólo quería salir corriendo. Los labios de Draco se torcieron ligeramente, pálidos y finos y se apartó un mechón rubio de la cara con un movimiento de cabeza. Harry se dio cuenta entonces de cuán alto era el Slytherin y cuán masculina le resultaba su mandíbula. Quiso morirse al ver la nuez de Malfoy.

-Ya dije lo que tenía que decir durante el juicio - dijo con todo el aplomo que pudo.

-Este joven Hufflepuff no tiene muy claro lo que opinas, ¿podrías recordarselo?

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Eres inocente, Malfoy, pero no te aproveches de mí para defenderte siempre que tengas un problema.

El corro de alumnos se fue deshaciendo y se quedaron solos en el pasillo, en silencio.

-Últimamente me miras mucho, Potter.

-Podría decir lo mismo de ti. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Draco se encogió de hombros suavemente, como si nada de aquello le afectara y se dio la vuelta sin más. Cuando Harry se disponía a dar la vuelta y caminar hacia algún lugar alejado de Malfoy éste habló nuevamente.

-No me pierdas de vista.

Harry observó la espalda de Draco alejarse. Su elegante forma de caminar, el balanceo de la túnica, las largas y distinguidas piernas. Se preguntó por qué no debería perderle de vista, pero se dio cuenta, aquella misma noche, de que nunca había tenido la intención de dejar de observarle. Así que lo observó.

Quería saber a dónde iba, qué hacía y con quién a todas horas. Curiosamente le parecía que Malfoy sentía su presencia pero tampoco le importaba. Él sólo quería estar cerca del rubio en cualquier momento del día.

-¿Dónde has estado toda la tarde? - le preguntó Hermione una noche durante la cena cuando él regresó de los jardines después de pasar toda la tarde observando a Malfoy leer quien sabe qué.

-Por ahí.

Hermione rodó los ojos y volvió a hundir su nariz en sus apuntes mientras sorbía un poco de zumo de calabaza. Harry se alegró de que Hermione no fuese una cotilla y lo dejase resolver sus asuntos como un niño mayor. Aunque, evidentemente, había un asunto que no era capaz de resolver y ese era el asunto que se traía entre manos.

Tres meses. Tres meses siguiéndole, tres meses detrás de él. No habían vuelto a hablar, no coincidían de casualidad casi nunca, pero aún así las cosas se sentían extrañamente natural. En una ocasión Harry había pasado delante de los baños de Myrtle La Llorona, allí donde había atacado a Draco con un _sectumsempra _ y se preguntó qué habría pasado si al joven no se le hubiese podido salvar de ese hechizo. Se preguntó cómo se habría sentido él al respecto. En aquel momento Draco formaba parte de su vida como una obsesión innsana. Pero ahora era simplemente una obsesión. A secas.

Fue poco antes de las vacaciones de Navidad que todo cambió. Hermione estaba exultante dado que iba a ver a Ron después del largo primer trimestre y un poco de luz había vuelto a sus ojos, aún así Harry no sabía si iba a pasar las navidades en el colegio o en Londres, con sus amigos. Estaba pensandolo cuando de repente Draco Malfoy se cruzó en su camino, agarró su túnica y lo metió en un aula vacía.

-Gracias - dijo el Slytherin a bocajarro, sin a penas tomar aire - Por defenderme.

No sabía si se refería al juicio del verano anterior o si se trataba de aquella vez en el pasillo con el chico Hufflepuff, pero simplemente asintió, no muy seguro de si debía decir alguna cosa.

Draco y él se miraron mucho rato, sin decir nada. Cuando la situación no pudo ser más incómoda Draco la convirtió en la cosa más extraña del mundo al tenderle la mano. Harry observó su mano, blanca, larga, fina y elegante, coronada con un anillo de plata y se preguntó si cogerla sería la señal que necesitaba el universo para joderle de nuevo. Aún así la estrechó.

A pesar de lo frío y distante del apretón la mano de Malfoy era cálida y apretaba la suya con una suavidad tierna que hizo sudar a Harry. Cuando terminó, Harry se arrepintió de muchas cosas, pero no supo exactamente de qué.

-¿Pasarás las navidades aquí?

Malfoy se giró para mirarle, dado que había caminado hacia la puerta, y negó.

-Voy a pasarlas con mi madre en la mansión. Ahora está muy sola y lo mejor es que pase todo el tiempo posible con ella.

Harry bajó la mirada. Había pensado, en un momento de extraña confusión, en ofrecerle pasar algún día juntos. Tomar algo o quién sabe qué. Si Malfoy iba a pasar las fiestas en su casa para estar con su madre no quería quitarle tiempo, dado que en el momento en el que el rubio dijo que no iba a estar en el colegio durante las vacaciones decidió que él tampoco lo haría.

-Aún así estaré encantado de que me invites a una cerveza de mantequilla en Hogsmead cuando regrese.

Durante las dos semanas que siguieron aquel encuentro sólo dos cosas ocuparon la mente de Harry hasta el inicio de las vacaciones: los ojos de Draco y la promesa de poder quedar, ellos solos. Para aclarar las cosas, aunque no sabía muy bien qué cosas.

No dejaron de mirarse ningún día de aquellas dos semanas. Al bajar del tren se habían mirado nuevamente y en los labios de Draco encontró una sonrisa ladeada que le hizo sonrojar levemente.

**Enfermedad.**

A pesar de todo aquello el regreso al colegio no fue para nada lo que Harry había esperado. Después de un encuentro tan cordial con Malfoy había esperado que esa promesa de salir a tomar algo en la siguiente salida a Hogsmead fuese cumplida, pero se encontró con que Malfoy le ignoraba completamente. Confundido, había tratado de hablar con él, pero curiosamente no había encontrado a Malfoy solo en ningún momento. Siempre trataba de estar pegado a un grupo de Slytherins, que lo ignoraban totalmente, y del que no se separaba en ningún momento.

Fue entonces cuando la actitud de Malfoy le pareció extraña de nuevo, como en sexto curso. Así que se empapó de curiosidad y volvió a empezar a seguirlo. Sala común, comedor, clase, comedor, biblioteca, paseo de media hora junto al lago, comedor y sala común. En eso se resumían los días de Draco Malfoy. Siempre cerca de un grupo Slytherin y con un libro entre las manos.

¿Qué era ese libro? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué Malfoy lo llevaba a todas partes? Harry soñaba con ese libro, pensaba en él y en su dueño y no llenaba su cabeza con nada más.

-¿Has hablado con Ginny ultimamente?

Hermione mordisqueaba una galleta salada distraídamente. Era evidente su molestia. No era típico de ella meterse en los asuntos de los demás, así que Harry dedujo que la pelirroja le había pedido a su amiga que le hiciera esa pregunta.

-Ya sabes cómo estan las cosas desde el verano pasado. Ella dijo que quería un tiempo para pensárselo más. Yo se lo he dado. Cuando crea que ha pensado lo suficiente puede acercarse a hablar conmigo para decirme lo que quiera.

Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en Ginny desde hacía bastante tiempo. Quizás quería hablarle para decirle que era mejor que se olvidasen de retomar su relación. Cosa que no removió nada en él. O quizás quería pedirle una nueva oportunidad. Cosa que le provocó una extraña angustia.

-¿Y qué te gustaría que te dijera? Porque a lo mejor no lo has pensado demasiado y... ¿Me estás escuchando? ¿Harry? Harry. ¿Ya estás otra vez mirando a Malfoy?

Al escuchar su apellido Harry se fijó en su mejor amiga de nuevo. Hermione estaba pálida, el cabello recogido en un moño le daba un aspecto más mayor y sus ojos lo escudriñaban analíticamente.

-¿Puedes explicarme lo que te ocurre? Últimamente desapareces durante horas, no hablas, a penas comes y... ¡Oh! ¿Acaso estás saliendo con otra chica? - dijo ella, sonrojada y con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Harry se sonrojó violentamente con sólo pensar en eso y negó efusivamente con la cabeza. Hermione entrecerró los ojos, sospechosa y soltó un ligero "hmmm" que incomodó más al ojiverde.

-No estoy saliendo con nadie, Mione. Simplemente necesito tiempo para mí. Ya sabes. Recordar cosas, personas y eso.

-No es bueno vagabundear por el pasado, Harry. Hay que seguir adelante.

-Lo hago.

No volvieron a tocar el tema, pero, para su gran incomodidad, Ginny había decidido volver a tener conciencia de su existencia. Ya no sólo lo saludaba tímidamente, sino que se tomaba la libertad de sentarse a su lado en algunas clases o a la hora de comer y a veces le preguntaba por su día a la hora de cenar. Ginny no era tonta, y eso él lo sabía. No iba a poder engañarla y mucho menos mentirle. Pero tampoco iba a desmentir nada hasta que ella se animase a hablar con él seriamente.

Pero la conversación con Ginny no era algo que le molestase tanto, tenía otras cosas en las que pensar, como por ejemplo, el próximo partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin, o, simplemente, el buscador del equipo verde.

Había asistido a los entrenamientos del equipo de Slytherin, como buen capitán del suyo propio, bajo la excusa de "analizar sus tácticas de juego, y así poder formar una buena estrategia". Era también la excusa que había dicho para asistir a los otros partidos de Slytherin. Hermione lo tomaba como algo normal, la responsabilidad de Harry con respecto a su casa, cosa que ella respetaba a pesar de no gustarle demasiado el deporte mágico.

Aún así, cuando llegó el día de explicarle al equipo en qué iba a consistir la táctica que iban a entrenar antes del gran partido, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de lo que debía hacer. Sólo recordaba que Malfoy se subía en su escoba, ignorando a los demás, y se situaba en la parte más alta para buscar la snitch, entrenando a su aire, solo. Había calculado cuanto tiempo solía tardar el rubio en localizar la pelotita dorada; una media de seis a diez minutos, aunque la perdía de vista tres de cada siete veces que la perseguía. Y no sólo sus estadísticas eran muy buenas, sino que su velocidad y maestría en la escoba era excepcionales. Un maestro del vuelo. Era lo único en lo que se había fijado en sus observaciones.

-Um, bueno. Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es seguir jugando como lo hemos estado haciendo hasta ahora.

-Pero Harry - le interrumpió el nuevo guardián, Miles Kutcher, de tercer año - El ataque de Slytherin ha mejorado considerablemente y nosotros no tenemos una defensa muy buena, empleamos un juego similar al de ellos, atacante y nos concentramos en burlar las defensas elevadas, que en este equipo son flojas.

-Claro, flojas - dijo Harry, cohibido e inseguro - Por eso vamos a atacar. Como siempre.

-Quiero decir - continuó Miles, más suavemente, como si su capitán fuese estúpido - Si ellos no tienen tantas defensas, atacarán como nosotros y será un partido sin ventajas. ¿Entiendes lo que te quiero decir?

Todos los integrantes miraron a Harry muy serios, como si de repente el moreno hubiese dicho que debían dejar ganar al equipo de las serpientes. Harry suspiró y les dijo solemnemente:

-Confío en que sabremos amoldarnos a su forma de jugar. Considero que debemos mantener nuestro estilo, con el que siempre nos ha ido bien, y cuando estemos allí, ya veremos.

Todos agrandaron sus ojos, como si él se hubiese vuelto loco. Harry dio la reunión por finalizada y salieron al campo de juego a entrenar, como siempre. Desde lo alto de su escoba se dedicó a buscar la pelotita dorada con el fin de distraerse, pero algo más dorado que cualquier snitch llamó su atención. Malfoy lo miraba desde las gradas, enfundado en su largo abrigo negro, con la cabeza bien enterrada en su gorro de piel de conejo.

-¡Harry, cuidado!

El moreno desvió la mirada y logró esquivar una bludger que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia su cabeza. Todos acudieron a él para comprobar su estado pero él sólo podía mirar a Malfoy, que se había levantado, dispuesto a marcharse. "¿Nervioso, Potter?" vio que articulaba con sus blancos labios antes de girarse y desaparecer en las escaleras.

-¡Harry, ¿en qué estabas pensando?!

Harry sacudió la cabeza y dio por finalizado el entrenamiento, aplazandolo para el día siguiente por la mañana. Todos se miraron entre ellos, pero no dijeron nada más.

Al llegar al hall Harry suspiró, sujetando fuertemente su escoba, sintiendo sus dedos crujir. ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? ¿Acaso no tuvo suficiente de Malfoy en sexto curso? Algo lo hizo trastabillar al chocar con él. Miró al frente sólo para ver la elegante capa de Malfoy ondear detrás de sus tranquilos pasos.

_Gilipollas..._

Sin saber muy bien qué hacía, salió detrás del Slytherin hacia las mazmorras, pero lo perdió de vista en seguida, como si el chico se hubiese esfumado en el aire. Miró de un lado a otro, frustrado, y gruñó, dispuesto a marcharse hacia la torre de Griffindor cuando algo lo echó hacia atrás.

-¿Qué tal ese entrenamiento, Potter?

Los ojos grises de Malfoy refulgían con un extraño brillo y sus finos labios blancos estaban retorcidos en una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción, petulancia y ¿seducción?

_¿En qué mierda estoy pensando? ¡No, no le mires el cuello! ¡Oh joder, esa nuez me está matando, lo juro! ¿Desde cuando Malfoy es tan... _hombre_? ¿Y desde cuando _yo_ me fijo en esas cosas?_

-Me he dado cuenta de que últimamente pareces muy alterado. Y vuelves a las andadas de sexto curso. ¿Vamos a tener una nueva pelea en el baño? Saca tu varita, entonces...

_¿Eso era una jodida proposición? ¿Sexual?_

-Uh, acabo de darme cuenta de que esa frase puede... malinterpretarse.

-Eres muy elocuente, Malfoy.

-Y tú muy fácil de ruborizar, Potter.

Harry rodó los ojos y apartó al rubio. Se sintió extraño, quizás porque la mano del Slytherin ya no estaba sobre su hombro.

-¿Por qué me has seguido?

-¿Por qué me has empujado en el pasillo?

-¿Por qué me contestas con una pregunta?

-¿Por qué viniste al entrenamiento?

-Tú viniste a los nuestros. Varias veces.

Se estableció un extraño silencio y Harry decidió que ya había tenido suficiente de tanta chorrada.

-Me voy, paso de ti.

Un agarre férreo en su brazo lo detuvo cuando a penas llevaba andados un par de pasos y una siseante voz se coló en su canal auditivo.

-Tú. No pasas. De mí. _Jamás_. ¿He de recordartelo, _Harry_? - Se acercó al oído del Griffindor y susurró las siguientes palabras - Te lo repetiré de nuevo. _No. Me pierdas. De vista..._

El agarre desapareció, Malfoy también y Harry se quedó plantado en las mazmorras, sin saber qué hacer o cómo controlar los enormes deseos que tenía de seguir a Malfoy y... hacer _algo_.

-Hola - dijo la suave voz femenina aquella tarde de Enero, fría y blanca - ¿Podemos hablar?

Y sin esperar respuesta Ginny se sentó en el césped húmedo junto a Harry. Éste reajustó su bufanda de Griffindor al rededor de su cuello y hundió su nariz en la lana, en un mudo asentimiento. Ella suspiró y una nube blanca subió despacio desde sus labios cortados hasta disolverse en el aire.

-He estado pensando, Harry.

Él se preguntó si ella iba a tardar mucho en decirle lo que fuera que quería decirle. Malfoy estaba junto al lago, leyendo nuevamente ese extraño libro. ¿Qué era ese libro? ¿Y por qué le parecía tan familiar? Ginny no paraba de hablar y hablar, moviendo las manos y soltando algún "¿Me entiendes?" de vez en cuando que él contestaba con un seco asentimiento. Pero sus palabras no podían importarle menos, sólo quería saber por qué tenía la sensación de ya haber visto ese libro en alguna ocasión. Y Ginny hablaba, y hablaba y no paraba de hablar. Ginny no dejaba de interrumpir sus cavilaciones sobre el libro. Ginny y el libro. Libro que se asemejaba mucho a un cuaderno. Cuaderno... Ginny hablando... Ginny con el cuaderno... ¿Cuaderno...?

-¡Es el diario de Tom!

-¿Perdona?

Y sin molestarse en despedirse de ella, Harry se levantó y caminó hacia un árbol más cercano a Draco. Si no recordaba mal aquel era el diario de Riddle. Pero, ¿por qué lo tenía Malfoy? Acaso... ¿Acaso estaba tramando algo? ¿Algo oscuro? Esa idea le pareció horrible y le trajo un sabor amargo en la boca. No le apetecía en absoluto tener que desenmascarar a Malfoy un año más.

_¿No quieres que él sea malo o no quieres que sea malo para tí?_

Harry sacudió la cabeza y se acercó aún más a Draco, que ya se levantaba y se disponía a volver al castillo. Así fue como sus miradas volvieron a cruzarse, como tantas otras veces.

-Potter - dijo Malfoy con una leve sonrisa ladeada que hizo que Harry frunciera el ceño.

-Malfoy.

-Me parece que últimamente has pillado el gusto a eso de perseguirme por todas partes.

-Tú me dijiste que no te perdiera de vista. Dos veces.

-¿Y desde cuando el Héroe de guerra se dedica a hacerle caso a un mortífago?

Harry se envaró levemente y apartó la mirada, centrandola en el cuaderno que sujetaba el Slytherin, confirmando así sus sospechas.

-¿Por qué tienes el diario de Riddle?

Draco bajó la mirada al cuaderno y alzó una ceja.

-No es el diario de Riddle, Potter. ¿Y qué más te da lo que yo lea? Te dije que no me perdieras de vista, no que me acosaras por todas partes.

-Es culpa tuya por no esclarecerlo.

Draco sonrió y se acercó aún más a Harry, quien casi podía sentir las vibraciones del suelo causadas por el choque de la mandíbula de Ginny al chocar contra el suelo. Sí, sin duda debían de dar una imagen bastante perturbadora.

-Creo que a tu novia comadreja no le agrada nuestra cercanía, aunque quizás podamos solucionarlo en el partido de mañana. Suerte, Potter.

Y sin decir nada más, se marchó, golpeando suavemente su hombro con el del ojiverde.

-No es mi novia - logró decir antes de que Malfoy se alejara más.

Le pareció estúpido el querer esclarecer su relación con Ginny, pero ya no podía echarse atrás.

-Mejor - contestó el rubio con una sonrisa - Nos veremos mañana, Potter.

**La llamada.**

Podía escuchar los comentarios de Luna, con su voz adormilada, explicando las estadísticas de cada equipo y su gorro con forma de cabeza de león rugiendo demasiado cerca del micrófono. El sonido del público gritando. Incluso el de las briznas de hierba doblandose bajo el paso de una suave brisa. Estaba tan inmerso en sí mismo, concentrandose en el partido, haciendose a la idea de que no debía _distraerse_ que no se percató de la presencia de Ginny detrás de él.

-Harry, creo que deberíamos hablar. Seriamente.

-Ahora no, Ginny.

-Sé que ahora no, te lo digo para que hablemos después del partido.

Harry se dio la vuelta y miró a la pelirroja fijamente. ¿En qué momento había dejado de esperar que su relación volviese al punto en el que lo habían dejado? ¿Acaso había perdido las ganas, la motivación, _la ilusión_?

-Como quieras.

-Esta vez haremos las cosas bien - sentenció la Weasley cruzandose de brazos - Lejos de Malfoy.

-¿Qué importa Malfoy?

-No sé. Dímelo tú.

-¿Vamos? - interrumpió otro de los integrantes del equipo, matando así el incómodo choque de miradas serias entre ambos - Ya es hora de salir.

Harry asintió firmemente apartando la vista de los ojos marrones de Ginny y se subió a la escoba, encabezando a todos los demás.

-Escuchadme bien, chicos. No dudéis. Id a por todas, no dejéis que su juego sucio os desmotive, usadlo como una buena forma de motivaros - sintió como todo su equipo sonreía de lado con él, llenos de seguridad - Vamos a aplastar a esos gusanitos...

Como balas. Salieron como balas del vestuario de Griffindor, formando un arco en el cielo mientras los gritos los ensordecían. Harry pudo divisar a Hermione gritando muy animada, cosa rara en ella, desde las gradas. El equipo se situó en el campo y Harry se adelantó hasta la señora Hooch.

-Bien, chavales, ya sabéis cómo me gustan los partidos. Limpios, sin trampas y sin problemas, ¿Entendido, señor Malfoy?

El susodicho Malfoy sonrió de lado, pretendiendo una inocencia que nunca tuvo y asintió sin perder de vista a Harry. Extendió su mano para apretar la de su rival.

-Qué suerte, Potter, ahora no tienes que inventar excusas para estar pegado a mi culo.

-O tú al mío.

-Eso no sería algo tan terrible como quieres hacerlo ver.

Y, ante los muy abiertos ojos de Harry, Malfoy se pasó los dedos por el cabello y relamió su labio superior.

_Dios mío, qué calor hace..._

El sonido del silbato se extendió por todo el campo y las pelotas fueron soltadas. Harry salió disparado hacia arriba, dispuesto a olvidar la acalorante imagen que había presenciado y distraerse. No podía permitir que Slytherin ganase, su equipo estaba perdiendo la fe en su capacidad de liderazgo y no le apetecía tener que enfrentarse a más problemas además de los que ya tenía, Ginny y sus charlas y Malfoy y su sexualidad.

_¿Sexualidad? Joder, esto ya empieza a ser un problema._

Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y se decidió a seguir el partido. Por suerte Griffindor ya había marcado veinticinco puntos, pero Slytherin estaba a punto de remontar.

-¡Cinco puntos más para Slytherin! - anunció Luna desde su grada - Parece que Harry Potter tiene problemas para concentrarse, quizás no ha tenido bastante cuidado con los _Sushlus_, que últimamente están muy revueltos a causa de los nervios de todo el colegio por este partido. Recordemos que los _Sushlus_ son criaturas muy pequeñas que...

-¡Señorita Lovegood, haga el favor de centrarse en el partido, por favor!

-Profesora McGonagall, ¿acaso no tiene usted cuidado con los nargles desde que le advertí?

-¡Por favor! ¡Sea responsable con su trabajo!

Harry se decidió a ignorar la conversación entre la profesora y su amiga, retransmitida en todo el estadio gracias al micrófono mágico cuya sensibilidad parecía haber sido amplificada para poder captar bien la voz baja de Luna. Así como casi todo lo que ocurría a su al rededor.

-¿Admirando las vistas, Potter?

Harry se giró para enfrentarse a Malfoy, risueñamente sentado sobre su escoba.

-Hago lo que tú no estás haciendo, buscar la snitch.

Malfoy sonrió de lado y se acercó a Harry.

-Parece que ambos capitanes mantienen una conversación interesante, Draco debería tener cuidado con los _Sushlus_, Harry podría pegarselos.

-¡Harry! - escuchó que alguien bramaba su nombre - ¡Haz el favor de concentrarte!

Pero Harry no podía reaccionar a los gritos de sus compañeros, ni si quiera ante la urgencia de escapar del escrutinio de plata al que estaba siendo sometido.

-¿Quieres la snitch, Potter...?

Harry abrió la boca y bajo la cabeza, siendo incapaz de terminar su asentimiento. Ese chico lo estaba matando... ¿Desde cuando era tan vanoril, tan...?

-Sensual...

Algo demente brilló en los ojos grises del rubio y su sonrisa se hizo perversa.

-Admira mi sensual trasero, _Harry_, mientras le pego una paliza a tu equipo.

Y así fue como salió a toda velocidad. Harry lo siguió mecánicamente a penas un segundo después, descubriendo horrorizado que el Slytherin estaba a pocos metros de la incauta pelotita dorada. Necesitaba que ocurriese un jodido milagro.

Aumentó la velocidad y sintió cómo el estadio vibraba en el momento en que se dieron cuenta de que ambos buscadores peleaban por la victoria.

-¡Vamos, Harry! ¡Vamos, vamos! - escuchó.

Una bludger fue detenida a tiempo, pero ninguno de los dos supo gracias a quien. Volaron a toda velocidad hasta que Harry fue capaz de ponerse a la misma altura que su rival. Draco giró levemente la cabeza y abrió la boca para hacer algo, pero nunca se sabrá el qué. Porque Harry, en un arrebato inimaginable, supo que Draco iba a tratar de distraerlo de forma vergonzosa, y decidió adelantarse a sus acciones. Fue así cómo Harry lamió su labio inferior y luego lo mordió mirando de reojo a Malfoy, causandole tal impresión al otro buscador que éste puso una expresión de total estupor que le distrajo, consiguiendo que bajara el brazo a penas dos milímetros.

-¡Victoria para Griffindor!

Harry alzó el vuelo, con el brazo en alto, escuchando las ovaciones que le llegaban desde las gradas de Griffindor. Hermione estaba allí, abrazando a Neville. Suavemente, aún mostrando la snitch que trataba de liberarse, descenció y dejó sus pies en el suelo. Todo el equipo acudió a él, gritando.

-¡Harry, lo hiciste! - gritó Ginny mientras soltaba su pelo de la coleta alta - ¡Lo hiciste...!

Y sin previo aviso, delante de toda la escuela y de _Malfoy_, se acercó a él, lo abrazó por el cuello y le estampó un beso en los labios, toda sonriente. Harry, estático, no devolvió el beso, pero a nadie le pareció importar, todos aplaudían felices porque la pareja más sonada había vuelto.

Al separarse Ginny lo miró con los ojos brillantes y luego suspiró, extasiada.

-Veo que vuelves con la chica Weasley.

Harry se enfrentó a la voz siseante y tranquila. Malfoy, en toda su sensualidad masculina de jugador de quidditch, los observaba fijamente, casi sin pestañear.

-Felicidades. Por la victoria. Y el regreso de tu _novia_, supongo.

Ginny dijo un escueto pero feliz "gracias", pero Harry fue incapaz de contestar. Aún no había asimilado que todo el mundo pensaba que habían vuelto porque ella le había besado. ¿Es que nadie se había dado cuenta de que había tratado de separarla de él? ¿Y por qué coño no tenía el valor de negarlo todo? _Tenía_ que negarlo todo. Ellos no habían vuelto. Él _no quería_ volver con Ginny, él...

Él no sabía qué diablos le pasaba. Había olvidado y superado a Ginny. Y hasta le sorprendía haber podido sentir algo hacia ella. Malfoy había captado y destruido su cerebro.

Ya no podía hacer nada sin pensar en él.


	2. Las diez últimas

** Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

He aquí la petición sobre la que he decidido escribir para mi AI**: Difícil. Post-guerra, sin respertar el epilogo claro. Desde el punto de vista de Harry, en el que vea a los Malfoy y comience a sentirse un poco comprensible por sus acciones. No es necesario un lemmon, pero si un beso, y más que nada que existan los sentimientos entre ellos. Un Harry observando a Malfoy en un plan casi sicopata como en sexto curso, pero que en vez de acusación haya curiosidad. Y que en algún punto del fic Draco diga la frase "no me pierdas de vista".**

_Las diez fases._

(2. Las cinco últimas.)

**Negación.**

-Ginny, creo que ha sido muy mala idea todo esto.

El viento de Marzo sacudió la roja cabellera de la chica Weasley. A lo lejos Hermione estudiaba a orillas del lago y un par de chicos de Hufflepuff jugaban a pasarse una quaffle. Ginevra, ella, había quedado con _su novio_, quien la estaba dejando.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería. Habían pasado dos meses desde aquel partido y no habían hecho absolutamente _nada_ de lo que solían hacer antes. Harry la evitaba, su contacto físico parecía bastante forzado, por no hablar de las muestras de afecto. Porque parecía que no había ningún afecto.

Harry, él, había ido a hablar con _su novia _porque ésta había hablado con Hermione, y Hermione, como buena consejera habia ido a decirle que dejase a Ginny si no sentía ya nada por ella. Rotunda y directa, vamos.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Ya no es lo mismo, Ginny. Me hirió que no quisieras estar conmigo y con el paso del tiempo las cosas entre nosotros han cambiado.

-Ya no me quieres.

-Claro que te quiero, Ginny, pero de una forma diferente. Como a Hermione, o a tu hermano. No sé... Las cosas han cambiado.

-¿Quién es?

Harry alzó los ojos verdes y los clavó en ella. Serena, tranquila. Sus ojos marrones brillaban con la luz de quien sospecha algo.

-No hay nadie.

-Sé que hay alguien. Diría que es una chica, pero ya no puedo estar tan segura.

-¿Perdona...?

-Harry... Creo... **Creo** que eres gay.

Las palabras cayeron del cielo, como un enorme dragón, sobre la cabeza del chico. Durante un segundo Ginny creyó que iban a explotarle los ojos de tanto que los había abierto. Parecía que se le iban a caer en cualquier momento, o que era algún pariente no muy lejano de Luna.

La primera cosa que se le ocurrió decir fue: "Esto no tiene nada que ver con Malfoy", pero se dio cuenta de que ella en ningún momento había mencionado al rubio Slytherin, así que su segunda reacción fue la furia. Una honda y avergonzada furia.

-¿Y puedo saber en qué te basas para decir eso?

No sabía si se lo preguntaba a ella o a él mismo, pero descubrió que prefería negarlo todo, sin rencor, sin problemas. Algo dentro de él removió las cosas, encerró las dudas, los recuerdos y la imagen de la rubia cabellera se vieron enterrados bajo una espesa manta de absoluta e irritada negación.

-En que lo miras mucho.

-También lo miraba durante sexto curso.

-No es lo mismo.

-Lo es.

-No hay nada que sospechar. La guerra ha acabado, tu mismo lo dijiste. Ahora sólo hablas de Malfoy, del libro que lee y esas cosas. Estoy harta de escucharte decir que es el maldito diario de Riddle. Me he fijado en los libros. Los cambia cada poco tiempo. Son _libros_, Harry. Libros normales y corrientes. Hermione me ha dicho que ahora lo ve más en la biblioteca y que suele llevarse dos o tres cada poco tiempo.

Harry sintió la mirada triste de Ginevra y se preguntó por qué había dejado de importarle. Ya no sentía nada cuando la besaba - las pocas veces que ocurría - y tampoco la anhelaba. Algo se había tragado sus sentimientos por la pequeña de los Weasley. _La guerra, fue la guerra _pensó, como una retahíla que creyó capaz de destrozar las fronteras.

Ginny sacudió la cabeza y le puso la mano sobre el hombro, en un gesto solemne, tierno y triste que le produjo un extraño sabor en la garganta. Ella era todo lo que pudo haber querido, pero por alguna extraña razón había dejado de quererla.

-A lo mejor saliste con ella porque se parece a tu madre.

Harry levantó la mirada y la clavó en Neville, sentado en su cama, frente a él. Había regresado a su dormitorio sin cenar y le había contado la situación a Longbottom.

-¿Y eso por qué?

Neville señaló la foto en movimiento de sus padres sobre la mesita de noche del ojiverde.

-Pelirroja. Con carácter. Y que tú seas igual que tu padre pues... No sé si me explico. Ginny y tu madre son algo similares y quizás tu cerebro estableció una conexión entre ella y tu madre para que juntos podáis revivir el amor de tus padres.

Harry miró fijamente a su compañero, que se había sonrojado levemente después de soltar todo su discurso.

-¿Has pensado en hacerte psicoanalista?

-Perdona, ¿qué? ¿Qué diablos es eso?

Harry sonrió de lado y miró la fotografía de sus padres, abrazandose y riendo frente a la cámara. ¿Sería eso posible? ¿Había sido Ginny una ilusión inconsciente para tener a su madre cerca, de alguna forma? Era posible, pero a la vez era tan rebuscado que lo veía difícil.

-No creo que debas de tomarte lo que ha dicho Ginny en serio. No creo que seas gay. Sólo eres... Curioso.

Así que Harry se quedó con esa palabra: "curioso". No le apetecía llamarlo de otra forma. Sólo tenía una curiosidad extraña con respecto a Draco Malfoy, y nada más. Y esa curiosidad era una estupidez porque no había absolutamente nada que le interesase en el Slytherin.

Pero dicho Slytherin no parecía estar en absoluto de acuerdo con la situación, y después de varias semanas siendo ignorado por Harry, lo abordó en un pasillo.

-Dicen que lo has dejado con la chica comadreja.

Un extraño tono de satisfacción se paseaba por el aire hasta los oídos del Griffindor. Tono que no le gustó en absoluto.

-Pareces muy feliz por ello, aunque siento decirte que a Ginny no le interesas en absoluto.

-No es a ella a quien quiero interesar. Es a tí - Y cortó las distancias entre ellos - Y creo que esta ruptura es sólo la confirmación de que lo he conseguido...

-Yo no estoy interesado en ti, Malfoy. De ninguna manera. Además, tú me dijiste que podríamos quedar en alguna ocasión en Hogsmead antes de las vacaciones pero luego me ignoraste deliberadamente al regresar al colegio. Me parece que deberías aclararte un poco, ¿sabes?

Draco alzó una rubia y perfecta ceja y sonrió de lado, lleno de burla y seguridad.

-Permíteme dudarlo, Potter - contestó él, centrandose sólo en la parte que le interesaba, ignorando por completo el resto de lo que había dicho el Griffindor con respecto a su encuentro antes de Navidad.

Harry frunció el ceño y empujó a Malfoy con todas sus fuerzas, haciendolo trastabillar. El rubio lo miró con una extraña mirada, ladeando un poco la cabeza hacia un lado. Los rubios mechones se abrieron ante sus ojos, como un abanico, dejando ver los grises ojos impregnados de curiosidad. Harry esperaba una explosión de furia, una risa cruel, un insulto, pero no lo que ocurrió: Malfoy se encojió de hombros con algo que parecía ser indiferencia, sacudió su mano como si nada le importase y se marchó, tan elegante como siempre.

No volvieron a hablar en lo que quedó de curso. Y Harry sintió que se le quitaba un enorme peso de encima cuando bajó del Expresso de Hogwarts por última vez. Observó la roja locomotora, brillante bajo el sol. Recordó la última cena, el baile y su graduación y sintió que había cumplido con su cometido. Aunque no recordaba en absoluto cuál era.

Hermione, como era de esperar, había sacado las mejores notas en sus EXTASIS, así que el Ministerio le había ofrecido una puesto muy interesante e importante, aunque había decidido pensarselo. Ginny había decidido hacer un viaje durante todo el verano, seguramente para alejarse de Harry. Pero él no tenía ningún plan. Ninguna meta. Nada. No tenía que prepararse para las pruebas para entrar en la academia de Aurores, pues su plaza ya estaba reservada desde el año anterior. No tenía familia a la que visitar. Sólo la antigua mansión de los Black, polvorienta y vieja.

A lo lejos vio a Malfoy abrazar y besar tiernamente a su madre, Narcissa, que había recuperado su anterior aspecto después del juicio. Ambos se alejaban, agarrados del brazo, como dos sombras rodeadas de luz.

Harry los observó deslizarse entre las personas que se reencontraban. Pensó en su última conversación con el muchacho y decidió olvidarla y enterrarla con todas las demás cosas relacionadas con él.

Nada había pasado para él.

**Encuentro.**

Estaba siendo, de lejos, el verano más aburrido del mundo. Cuando vivia con los Dursley al menos se sentía lo bastante animado como para ir a dar una vuelta, ir al pequeño parque del barrio a observar a los niños jugar o leer un libro. Pero nada le apetecía aquel verano.

A veces salía a pasear con Hermione y Ron por Diagon Alley, pero ambos se habían convertido en algo sumamente melindroso (aunque Hermione era más educada y se comportaba como siempre en presencia de otras personas), y Harry había perdido las ganas de pasar el tiempo con sus amistades.

Vagaba por su casa como un alma en pena, preguntandose cuán largo sería el día. Había leído muchos libros, e incluso se había planteado el salir de viaje, pero no había ningún lugar que le gustase visitar, así que miraba por la ventana, sentado en la butaca roja de su pequeño salón.

-Creo que estás en un principio de depresión.

Hermione se sentó decidida en el pequeño sofá azul y cruzó sus piernas, con toda la intención de hablar con Harry, al que había ido a visitar después de dos semanas sin saber nada de él. Había tenido el buen juicio de venir sola para no incomodar a su mejor amigo.

-No estoy deprimido, Hermione, estoy bien.

-No sales de casa. Tampoco quieres vernos. Te pasas la vida aquí metido, haciendo a saber qué. Estás a un paso de no levantarte de la cama. ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Es por lo de Ginny? ¿La ruptura?

Harry frundió el ceño y meditó cuán acertado sería contarle que Ginny, su exnovia, le había dicho claramente que creía que su orientación sexual había cambiado drásticamente y, además, que parecía ser todo a causa de Draco Malfoy.

Al pensar en el joven heredero sintió un extraño nudo en el estómago y ese algo que encerró todo su interior el día que tuvo la charla con Ginny volvió a moverse y tambalearse dentro de él. ¿Qué significaba y qué encerraba esa cosa?

-¿Sabes algo de Draco Malfoy?

-¿Malfoy? Nada. No sé. Según parece va a trabajar en un puesto bastante alto en el Ministerio, aunque si te soy sincera no tengo ni la más mínima idea de en qué departamento va a situarse. Espero que sea en un que esté bien lejos del mío.

-La última vez que salimos mencionaste que te había saludado cordialmente en alguna ocasión en Hogwarts.

-Y así es. Nos saludamos educadamente en alguna ocasión, nada más. No dudo que la guerra le ha cambiado como a todos nosotros, pero sé que sigue siendo el mismo ególatra gilipollas, y no estoy dispuesta a descubrirlo en profundidad. Bueno, ¿vas a contarme ya qué diablos te pasa?

-Ginny me dijo que cree que soy gay.

Hermione soltó el aire como una pedorreta cuando trató de contener su risa. Lo miró con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa mal disimulada.

-¿Que Ginny dijo qué? Estarás de broma.

-Lo dijo completamente en serio.

Hermione se rió un poco, incómoda, y trató de recoger su cabello en un moño para tener las manos ocupadas. Curiosamente, a Harry no le había molestado tanto el decirle eso a su mejor amiga. Eran unas palabras extrañas, pero decirlas las había hecho más normales. Más llevaderas. Pensar en ello se había convertido en su pequeño pasatiempo. Analizaba cada día a cada hora aquellas palabras, dichas con el más puro dolor y la más desgarradora sinceridad, pero nunca llegaba a nada concreto. Malfoy era ahora una sombra lejana que se cernía sobre él, sin rostro, sin identidad, pero ahí, presente. Y, como la sombra de cualquier viandante, Harry la ignoraba todo cuanto podía.

-Bueno, yo... Yo no creo que seas gay, Harry. No sé a qué vino que te dijera eso, pero no le veo mucho sentido, ¿sabes? Además, considero que eso es muy personal, y sólo te incumbe a ti. Quiero decir, si lo fueses yo no dejaría de quererte ni mucho menos. Es... Genial.

Harry abrió la boca para contestar pero en aquel preciso instante una lechuza parda golpeó el cristal de la ventana con su pico, en el que sostenía un sobre blanco en el que se podía ver el símbolo del Ministerio de Magia.

-Es para tí - dijo el muchacho después de recoger la misiva y premiar el animal con una golosina.

Hermione cogió el sobre y lo abrió con celeridad.

-Es el Señor Ministro que quiere verme.

-¿Señor Ministro? - repitió Harry con burla notoria - ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Es Shacklebolt!

-Lo sé, pero ahora es el Ministro de Magia, y como tal se debe un respeto.

-Puedes darle esas muestras de respeto cuando lo tengas delante, no cuando estás conmigo. ¿Te crees que hay un servicio secreto que se dedica a espiarnos para saber si lo llamamos como ellos consideran adecuado?

Hermione rodó los ojos, pero su sonrisa divertida no pasó desapercibida para él. Se levantó y se acercó a su anfitrión con la mirada repentinamente seria.

-Ven conmigo.

-¿A hablar con el "Señor Ministro? Nah. No tengo nada que decir. Además, quiere verte a tí.

-¡Pero tienes que salir! Por favor, Harry, hazlo por mí, por nuestra amistad.

Sus ojos castaños lo miraban con súplica y su mano derecha apretaba su muñeca con ansiosa preocupación. Suspiró. No podía negarle nada a Hermione cuando empleaba esos ojos.

-Está bien, saldré a dar una vuelta aunque sea. Por cierto, no sabía que habías aceptado el puesto.

-Lo confirmé la semana pasada, salió en El Profeta - y señaló el enorme montón de periódicos que había ido creciendo en la mesa de roble de la esquina, incómoda - Quise hacer una fiestecita para celebrarlo con mis más allegados, pero al final decidí dejarlo. Supongo que el Ministerio hará una presentación para mí cuando comience oficialmente en mi cargo.

-Eso... Es genial, Herms. Genial.

Recogió su abrigo, maldiciendose a sí mismo por haber estado tan... _Encerrado_.

Dejaron atrás el número doce y caminaron tranquilamente por la acera. Hermione, como durante el curso anterior, solía mantenerse callada la mayoría del tiempo. Siempre parecía estar meditando lo que iba a decir, o lo que iba a hacer. A Harry no le desagradaba esa nueva faceta de Mione, desarrollada durante su búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, pero muchas veces Ron solía quejarse de que su novia parecía más en las nubes que en la tierra.

De repente la muchacha se detuvo, interrumpiendo sus cavilaciones. Harry miró el semblante contrariado de la castaña con una ceja alzada.

-No sé si debo entrar por la entrada reservada a las visitas o ya puedo usar la entrada de empleados.

Harry rodó los ojos y agarró la mano de su amiga, arrastrandola hacia la calle a su derecha.

-Cuando el señor Weasley me llevo al Ministerio para mi juicio por lo de la magia contra los dementores frente a mi primo me llevó por la puerta para visitas. Así que entraremos por ahí.

A veces le sorprendía lo fácil que era contrariarla por cosas tan abusrdas como aquella.

El Ministerio estaba a rebosar de magos y brujas y unos cuantos memorandums volaban por encima de sus cabezas, sin detenerse. Llevaban ya unos cuantos años en el mundo mágico pero ambos se seguían sorprendiendo cada vez que entraban en aquel lugar.

Hermione echó a andar muy resuelta, así que la siguió a paso rápido. Estaba a punto de comentarle algo sobre la nueva fuente en el centro del Ministerio cuando algo capturó su atención. Ahí, en medio de toda esa gente sin rostro y sin nombre estaba la cara más pálida que recordaba. Con su traje negro y su cabello desordenado, Malfoy lo miraba fijamente.

Olvidando cualquier cosa que estuviese haciendo o pensando en ese momento, se puso a caminar en su dirección sin pararse a analizar lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Hola - soltó el rubio tranquilamente.

-Hola - contestó Harry a su vez, no muy seguro de si debía añadir algo más a su saludo.

-Te ves bien. Aunque bastante pálido.

-Tú siempre te ves pálido.

Malfoy sonrió de lado con algo parecido a galantería con una buena dosis de satisfacción. ¿Cuando había olvidado lo suaves que parecían sus labios? ¿Cuándo habia empezado a ignorar esa cosa que se le metía bajo la piel cuando lo tenía cerca?

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-He venido a hacer unos trámites. Te ví con Granger y pensé en saludarte, pero te estabas marchando.

-¡Hermione! - exclamó Harry al recordar que había salido de su confinamiento autoimpuesto para acompañar a su mejor amiga.

-Tranquilo, te está esperando allí.

Y señaló con su larga mano detrás de él. Hermione cabeceó con la mirada seria hacia el Slytherin como saludo, que él imitó, aunque con una pequeña sonrisa arrogante.

-¿Cómo le va con la comadreja?

-Bien.

Era una respuesta escueta dado que no podía afirmar otra cosa. Hasta donde sabía la relación entre sus dos mejores amigos no era mala y no estaban pasando por demasiadas dificultades. Después de un año separados habían decidido seguir en una línea tranquila. Nada de mudarse juntos, nada de hacer planes para dentro de mucho. Vivían el día a día y parecía estar funcionando.

-Aún me pregunto por qué está con él. Granger es una mujer lista, podría aspirar a un tío con su mismo Coeficiente Intelectual.

-¿Como tú?

Malfoy soltó una ligera carcajada que retumbó en los oídos de Harry.

-Diablos, no. Granger y yo.. Bueno. Nos toleramos un poco, es suficiente. A mi me van más los ojos verdes.

Y con esto se despidió y se marchó, dejandole el cerebro completamente atrofiado. En su nariz bailaba el último rastro del perfume que usaba Malfoy y algo hormigueaba en sus dedos.

-Harry, ¿qué hablabas con Malfoy? ¿Y por qué se ha reído de esa forma? Sois... ¿amigos?

Harry la miró y negó suavemente con la cabeza. No lo sabía. No estaba seguro de nada. Y como no lo sabía se dedicó a pensar en ello durante días y días, hasta que un día se encontró con su gran pregunta en Diagon Alley, junto a la tienda de Madame Malkin.

-¿Pensando en comprar un traje más caro que el petróleo, Malfoy?

El rubio se giró levemente y sonrío.

-Para nada, te estaba esperando.

-¿Esperandome?

-Algo me decía que ibas a aparecer por aquí así que vine.

-No sabía que tuvieras las mismas capacidades adivinatorias de Trelawney.

Se rieron como se ríen los amigos de viejas bromas. Parecía que todo lo que había sucedido durante aquella última conversación en Hogwarts había desaparecido lentamente, como un cubito de hielo que se derrite al sol.

Malfoy lo invitó al Caldero Chorreante a tomar un aperitivo y los dos acabaron riendo de mil cosas absurdas durante horas. Cuando llegó a su casa de repente dejó de parecerle triste y desolada. Se recostó en el sofá y esperó a que el sueño llegara, pero lo único que venía una y otra vez era el recuerdo del suave apretón que Malfoy le había dado en sus dedos antes de desaparecerse.

**Curiosidad.**

A pesar de todo lo que habían vivido durante la guerra Harry y Draco seguían siendo las mismas personas, pero, de cierta forma, habían cambiado sus formas de ver el mundo, la vida y las personas.

Harry descubrió muy pronto que había ciertas cosas que no se podían mencionar delante de Malfoy, como el juicio a su familia, el sexto curso, la Orden del Fénix o la coliflor, pues era algo que le provoca horrible arcadas que aruinaban por completo su porte aristrocrático. También descubrió en él una persona a veces callada, otras tantas burlonas, pero siempre sincero. Una sinceridad a veces brusca y bruta, pero siempre dicha educadamente.

Esa era una de las cosas que más le agradaban: sus modales. Malfoy era de esas personas que comen con bocados delicados y pequeños y dejaba los cubiertos sobre el plato según cómo le había precido el plato. Nunca dejaba la servilleta de cualquier forma sobre la mesa y sabía elegir el vino que combinaría con su plato. Era caballeroso con las mujeres sin resultar empalagoso y con los hombres sabía mantener las formas y hacer bromas lo bastante sutiles como para que no resultaran groseras.

Era todo un hombre de la alta sociedad, y eso a veces le preocupaba. Harry había vivido durante mucho tiempo debajo de unas escaleras, la educación que había recibido estaba basada en la vergüenza ajena que le producía Dudley cuando cenaban en algún lugar (las pocas veces que le permitieron ir) y en haber observado a otras personas comer. Pero se sentía incómodo en público y no sabía cómo comportarse delante de las personas que no fueran íntimas. Por eso sentía que le iba a explotar la cabeza en cualquier momento.

La fiesta en honor a Hermione Jean Granger, heroina de guerra y nueva Jefa del Departamento de Control de Criaturas Mágicas, estaba en pleno apogeo. Se había hecho una bonita presentación sobre los logros académicos y mágicos de su amiga y en ese mismo instante su amiga estaba dando un discurso, muy resulta y tranquila.

-Quiero agradecer a mis padres por creer en algo que los muggles creen imposible y por darme la oportunidad de conocer este mundo. También a mi mejor amigo y a mi pareja, sin los cuáles no sería la bruja y la mujer que soy ahora. Recordemos que nuestro mundo es...

Harry dejó de escucharla en cuanto escuchó la voz de Malfoy a su lado.

-Siempre tan resuelta. Le encanta dar discursito morales. ¿Crees que era necesario hablar de leyes en una fiesta? ¿En serio está hablando de su organización para proteger a los elfos domésticos?

-... la P.E.D.D.O está dispuesta a ayudar a cualquier elfo con deseos de...

-¿_Pedo_? - Malfoy soltó una risa nasal - Vaya un nombre para una organización que desea sacar de _la mierda_ a los elfos. ¿Lo pillas?

-Me parece increíble que sigas teniendo el sentido del humor de un chico de diez años.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Ese es el mejor humor. Aunque bueno, sin duda hay cosas que deben de encantarte de mi.

Draco lo miró desde su altura, unos diez centímetro más alta que la de Harry, y sonrió burlonamente de lado. Harry rodó los ojos, y pensó que Malfoy jamás debía de enterarse de que la mayoría de las veces su humor absurdo e infantil le hacía gracia.

-¿Qué piensas hacer después de la fiesta?

-Volver a casa.

-¿A casa? ¿El héroe de guerra no tiene vida social?

-No demasiada, ya lo sabes. Nada me interesa demasiado.

-¿Te has planteado el estar en un principio de depresión?

Harry alzó una ceja. Eran las mismas palabras que había lanzado Hermione aquella mañana en la que se volvieron a encontrar. ¿Cuánto hacía de aquello? ¿Un mes y medio? ¿Y cómo había evolucionado todo? Pues quedaban los miercoles por la tarde para tomar una copa y hablar de sus días, de sus planes. De sus cosas, básicamente. En un mes y medio había aprendido muchas cosas de Draco Malfoy, como que tomaba Whiskey de Fuego solo con hielo, generalmente doble, y que vaciaba con pequeños sorbos, dejando que la bebida durase hasta el final de sus reuniones.

También descubrió que vestía algo más que trajes caros y monocromáticos. Un día se presentó con vaqueros y una camiseta verde.

-¡Pull&Bear! ¡Qué invento! - había exclamado aquella tarde después de explicarle que había decidido pasar por el Londres muggle y comprar algo de ropa para pasar desapercibido.

-Extraño atuendo para un clasista racista - comentó Harry.

Malfoy había sacudido la mano como si nada y Harry descubrió que el verde complementaba el gris de sus ojos. Y que era el tono exacto de sus ojos.

Obviamente hablaban de Quidditch muchas veces, pero Draco no era un hombre que impusiera sus opiniones (como solía hacer Ron cuando hablaba de los Chuddley Canons), sino que hablaba desde su experiencia como jugador y siempre escuchaba lo que Harry aportaba. Era así para todos los temas de conversación: pausado, tranquilo. Respetaba las opiniones y no interrumpía a las personas. Todo un caballero.

-No estoy en un principio de nada, Malfoy.

-Estás al principio de enamorarte de mi.

Harry lo miró fijamente, preguntandose si había sido una broma (de muy mal gusto), pero Draco estaba extrañamente serio. Serio pero sin resultar amenazante. Sólo serio. Con un ligero brillo en la mirada plateada

-No deberías bromear con eso.

-No estoy bromeando en absoluto.

Draco se apartó el flequillo de la cara y se marchó con paso tranquilo. Harry, más por educación y por respeto a su mejor amiga, decidió quedarse un par de horas más en la fiesta. Charló con muchas personas importantes e inclusó hizo declaraciones para El Profeta sobre lo feliz que estaba por Hermione. Pero durante todo ese tiempo no paró de sentir una presión en su nuca. Presión que conocía muy bien, así que antes de marcharse decidió volverse masoquista y tratar de cagarla un poco.

-Malfoy, ya sé que ahora tenemos una relación cordial, pero, ¿es necesario que me _acoses_ de esta forma?

-Vaya, creía que aquí el acosador eras tú.

-Tú me dijiste que no querías que te quitara el ojo de encima.

-Dije "no me pierdas de vista", sin duda una frase más elegante.

-No importa cómo lo dijeras, simplemente lo hiciste. ¿Y por qué, por cierto?

Draco sonrió de lado y se inclinó hacia Harry. Ahí, apartados de la fiesta, ocultos por las gruesas cortinas que escondían la entrada al balcón en el que se encontraban, Harry Potter descubrió que el olor del after shave de Draco era terriblemente sensual y que el propio Draco Malfoy en sí exhudaba una masculinidad abrumadora.

Observó los pálidos labios de Malfoy curvarse en una suave sonrisa y sus ojos plateados brillar ferozmente, y deseó que el tiempo se parara para tenerlo así de cerca para toda la eternidad.

-Porque ser el centro de tu atención, Potter, es mi meta en esta vida.

Harry habría jurado, en ese preciso instante, que el rubio iba a inclinarse y besarle en los labios. Tal era su expectación, su anhelo, su _algo_, que pensó en hacerlo él mismo.

_"Harry... Creo... Creo que eres gay..."._

La voz de Ginevra Weasley se coló en su cerebro y lo distrajo durante un momento. ¿Lo era? ¿Le gustaban los hombres? Es más, ¿le gustaba aquel hombre? Draco Malfoy. Racista, etilista, vanidoso y ególatra. Pero también maduro, culto, divertido y sincero. Cualidades que Harry siempre había querido en la persona con la que quería compartir su vida. ¿Era Draco esa persona?

-¿Y si no consigues serlo nunca? - logró pronunciar a pesar del nudo de su garganta.

Draco se rió roncamente, un sonido suave y a penas perceptible y lo miró a los ojos.

-Tú nunca vas a poder ignorarme.

Aquella noche Harry descubrió los placeres de fantasear con hombres rubios.

**Infinito.**

_Harry,_

_Siento haber tenido que anular nuestra cita para el almuerzo ayer, pero ahora mismo me estoy dando cuenta de lo difícil que es dirigir un departamento entero. Hay muchísimo papeleo, y no sólo eso, he estado investigando un montón de cosas y estoy completamente horrorizada. Así que esto en proceso de clasificar cuáles son las prioridades de mi departamento y en qué personas puedo delegar algunas de ellas. Como Jefa del departamento pienso tomar grandes decidiones y hacer enormísimos cambios en algunas de las leyes de control y regulación de criaturas mágicas._

_Aún así pienso visitarte pronto, ¿quizás el martes por la noche? Iré con Ronald, dice que lleva más tiempo del debido sin saber gran cosa de ti. En todo caso, mándame un lechuza con la fecha que te venga mejor para recibirnos._

_Por cierto, hace unos días escuché a una señorita en los baños comentando que te había visto en compañía de Draco Malfoy. ¿Qué te traes entre manos, Harry Potter? Espero que no estés armando un buen lío._

_Bueno, te dejo, que acaba de entrar una torre flotante de informes y tengo que revisarlos. ¡Te quiero!_

_Hermione._

La carta tenía manchas de tinta y de café, cosa extraña en la pulcra Hermione pero supuso que todavía no estaba acostumbrada a moverse en su nuevo despacho y que no había terminado de acomodar las cosas de forma a estar completamente cómoda. Al contrario de lo que muchos pensaban, Hermione no era una mujer totalmente perfecta. Sí que era práctica y eficiente, pero como todo el mundo, en algunas ocasiones tardaba en encontrar la forma perfecta de hacer las cosas.

Garabateó una escueta respuesta a su amiga, confirmándole que el martes era un buen momento para recibirlos en su casa y mandó la lechuza. La observó alejarse en silencio hasta que desapareció en la inmensidad azul.

-¿Tendrás visita el martes entonces?

Harry se giró sin hacerle caso a Draco y se acercó a la tetera para hacer más énfasis en su intento de ignorar al rubio.

-¿Piensas dejar de comportarte como un niño pequeño?

Harry hizo un escueto "hn" y sirvió dos tazas de té. En una de ellas, la más cercana a Malfoy, introdujo un terrón de azúcar moreno y un chorrito de leche. Escuchó que el muchacho sonreía abiertamente y se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde.

-Me ignoras pero preparas el té exactamente como a mí me gusta. Dime, Potter, ¿acaso he tenido que venir hasta tu casa para que te des cuenta de que no puedes vivir sin mí? ¿Que acaso no vas a seguir contandome sobre tu entrenamiento para ser Auror?

-No he empezado el entrenamiento, sólo he hecho las pruebas psicotécnicas.

-¿Ves? Sólo hace falta que me equivoque en algo para que vuelvas a hablarme. ¿No eres pariente de Granger? Es sin duda algo que ella hace habitualmente.

Ah si. Eso. Extrañamente Hermione y Malfoy ya no se saludaban friamente en los pasillos, ahora hablaban también en el ascensor y a veces incluso en los pasillos. "Son cosas que pasan" había dicho ella. "Es normal llevarme bien con alguien con quien voy a trabajar" había dicho él. "Lo voy a matar" había rugido Ronald. Harry había decidido guardar su opinión para sí mismo.

-¿A qué has venido, Draco? - porque, después de seis meses "siendo amigos", ya se llamaban por los nombres de pila en ciertas ocasiones.

-A charlar.

Harry rodó los ojos y trató de seguir enfadado con su compañero. ¿Por qué se había molestado con él, por cierto? Ah sí. Había hecho un comentario nada acertado sobre su sexualidad. A pesar de que Harry comenzaba a aceptar que se sentía atraído por un hombre (y no cualquier hombre, permítanme decir), aún no había dicho nada y que se hicieran comentarios sobre ellos, sobre todo viniendo del hombre que le atraía, no era algo de su agrado.

-Potter, creo que no entiendes sobre lo que he venido a charlar.

-¿Y sobre qué podrías haber venido a charlar? ¿Otra vez más vas a quejarte de tu madre y su manía de querer buscarte novia?

-Quiero hablar de algo mucho más importante.

Entonces Harry se dió cuenta de que el ambiente y la atmósfera se habían endurecido en el aire, convirtiéndose todo en una extraña y pesada sustancia difícil de respirar. Draco miraba su taza de té fijamente y parecía sumido en oscuros pensamientos. Harry se preguntó si estaba teniendo problemas de alguna clase, pero deshechó la idea. Nada parecía ser como en ese último año en Hogwarts. Todo había cambiado demasiado deprisa.

-¿Y qué es más importante que la descendencia Malfoy?

-Mi paciencia.

Harry frunció el ceño y un sudor frío bajó por su espalda.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Estoy cansado de esperarte. Yo lo sé todo desde que teníamos catorce años. Lo confirmé el día del juicio. Lo probé durante nuestro último año. Te esperé durante el tiempo que decidiste ignorarme. Y finalmente te ayudé todos estos meses de extraña amistad. Pero desde que sé que lo aceptas ya no puedo esperarte más.

-Espera, espera, espera... ¿Esperarme? ¿Y qué has probado? ¿Qué sabes? No entiendo nada, te explicas fatal.

Draco rodó los ojos y Harry pensó que ese debía de ser el gesto más sexy del mundo. Evidentemente que sabía a lo que se refería, pero no quería aceptarlo. Merlín, a penas estaba empezando a aceptar que era homosexual y que se sentía atraído por el mismísimo Draco Malfoy, aceptar que ése mismo Draco Malfoy sabía de su orientación sexual antes que él era ir demasiado lejos.

-Lo veo en tu cara, Potter. Tienes escrito "Me gusta Draco Malfoy" al lado de la cicatriz.

Harry se levantó de un salto y la silla se estrelló contra el suelo, precediendo al silencio más incómodo y denso de la historia de las revelaciones. Draco bebió de su té como si nunca hubiese dicho esas palabras y Harry abrió la boca dispuesto a hablar cuando su tormento personal se puso en pie también, con toda su elegancia. Abrió la boca aún más, sin saber por qué.

-Escucha, Harry, hay una cosa de la que no te has dado cuenta, y es que soy muy observador, y otra de la que te has percatado demasiado recientemente, y es que soy terriblemente atractivo.

-¿Perdona...?

-No te preocupes, yo te lo perdono todo, incluso el hecho de que no supieras que me deseas hasta hace poco.

Harry se dispuso a agarrar su varita, olvidada en la encimera, pero entonces Draco lo retó a demostrar que se equivocaba y el pelinegro tuvo que quedarse quieto, porque no había manera de hacerlo. Podía argumentar que no lo conocía, podía argumentar su relación con Ginevra, o simplemente negarlo todo. Incluso podía echar al Malfoy de su casa. Pero no se sentía con las fuerzas ni el valor de hacerlo. Él, El Niño Que Vivió Dos Veces, el joven que derrotó al mago más oscuro y poderoso cuando sólo era un bebé y cuando era sólo un adolecente. Él, héroe del mundo mágico, era incapaz de enfrentarse a un hombre normal y corriente.

Draco suspiró y se dispuso a marcharse y dejar las cosas como quiera que estuvieran. Pero entonces algo agarró la manga de su jersey y sólo escuchó "Esto no me hace gay" antes de sentir los labios de Harry James Potter estrellarse contra los suyos.

Entonces Harry comprendió muchas cosas, como que había estado esperando aquello desde hacía mucho tiempo. Más tarde, durante la noche, recordó la fuerza de Draco Malfoy, su forma de suspirar, de morder, el sonido de la tetera estrellandose contra el suelo y que no había sentido frío alguno cuando el rubio le había arrancado el suéter.

**Silencio.**

_Harry. James. Potter,_

_Espero que tengas una buena explicación para todo esto. Comprendo que ahora tengas una buena relación con Malfoy-hurón-botador (hasta Mione me ha dicho que a veces puede ser gracioso), pero comprende que hay cierto límite. Encontrarmelo tumbado en el sofá hace dos semanas no fue _tan _raro. Que estuvierais cenando hace una semana en un restaurante con pinta de ser carísimo, tampoco. Pero ayer me pasé por tu casa para recoger unos libros que Mione me pidió de la biblioteca de los Black y me lo encontré en tu cocina, sin camisa. Y sin pantalones. _

_Cuando le pregunté que qué hacía en tu casa simplemente dijo "Vivo aqui". ¿Estás viviendo con PestilenteMalfoy? ¿Hay algo que quieras contarnos? Por favor, esto me está matando, contesta en cuanto puedas._

_Ron._

_P.D: Harry, no le hagas caso al estúpido de Ronald, tiene la empatía de un rallador de queso. No te apresures en nada. Simplemente... Estamos extrañados... Tú dinos las cosas cuando te sientas preparado. Hermione._

_P.D2: Ginny no para de gritar "Yo ya lo dije en su momento y me llamasteis loca" y mi madre está regañandola un montón. Por nuestra amistad, Harry, ¡di algo!_

Harry suspiró y dejó de lado la carta. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Contarles toda la verdad? No era que pensara que sus amigos no lo entendieran, era que ni si quiera él terminaba de creerselo.

-¿Carta de la comadreja por lo de ayer?

-Sí. ¿Por qué le dijiste que vives aquí?

-Porque vivo aquí, querido.

Draco sonrió de lado y se sirvió una taza de café recién hecho. Le echó un vistazo por encima a la carta mientras sorbía su escaso desayuno y se rió un poco al leer la última parte. Antes de marcharse a donde fuera que pensaba irse se dió la vuelta.

-Potter, ya sé que te cuesta horrores desprenderte de mi maravillosa presencia, pero deja de usar mi ropa interior.

Harry bajó los ojos y sonrió al mirar los bóxers negros que antes habían pertenecido al Slytherin. ¿Cómo explicarle al vanidoso rubio que se los ponía porque le hacían un culo exquisitamente parecido al de _su _chico?


End file.
